Realidad
by pame chan 42
Summary: Un poema y sentimiento dedicado al otro. El amor entre ambos existía, no importaba si estaba separado por una pantalla de monitor. —ShinEne—


El sentimiento es mutuo -doble site-.

Dedicado a las fans de esta bella pareja.

* * *

**_~xx~Prólogo: Un poema para ti.~xx~_**

_"Suena imposible"_

Aquellos sentimientos los cuales no debieron nacer en mi corazón

pues oh tú eres mucho más humano que yo.

Es irónico, pues podemos compartir una amena conversación,

pero tú eres de carne y yo no.

O quizás es al revés todo, tú eres cibernética y yo no lo soy.

.

Me gustaría poder enfrentarme a aquellos tontos prejuicios aunque me fuera a tardar;

pues aunque odie las peleas, tú eres demasiado especial;

por ende, valdrías el esfuerzo y cosas que van más allá.

.

Si algún día llegáramos a compartir un simple "te quiero"

eso sería casi como soñar...

Pero es insulso;

amor, pasión, dulzura,

cosas bastante ambiguas y difíciles de decir.

_Pues este sentimiento mutuo no es._

.

Hagamos una promesa y jamás digamos aquello que es amar

¿para qué malograr esta amistad?

Seamos _amigos_.

Un beso compartido,

¿qué más da?

.

Me gustas y espero algún día pueda decirte todo aquello.

Quizás un día en que pueda ser más humana.

O quizás otro en el que yo pueda ser menos cibernético.

.

**~Shintaro/Ene~**

* * *

Dos personas se autogestionaban día a día.

¿Por qué era que los sentimientos no podían ser dichos?

Rutinaria la vida de aquellos individuos enlazados en un mismo pasado, y ahora entremezclados por el designio del mundo el cual, los obligaba a vivir en la miseria, a durar sabiendas de que la persona que más amaban, la persona la cual salvó de las garras tempranas de la muerte a Shintaro, y aquel ser que salvó a Takane de la soledad, ahora eran cádaveres y sombras de un pasado mejor.

El dolor consumió día a día a Ene y Shintaro desde que entendieron y recordaron lo tenebroso de volver a la soledad.

Ahora, al encontrarse, dos seres muertos y vagabundos en el mundo como fantasmas, ¿realmente había despertado algo en la otra persona?

Ene fue la que con mayor despectiva que incluso Takane, llegó a su vida como una víbora, con una suave misión escondida entre los "te ayudaré a salir al exterior"; por dentro, y sin que ella misma supiera, deseaba sustituir los antiguos recuerdos de alguien que se había ido.

Era cierto, amaba en demasía a Shintaro porque eran amigos, y al verlo en decadencia, debía solucionar, o al menos, empequeñecer, sus problemas. Era una buena amiga, y por eso cuando Kano llegó ante ella, la acusó con odio en que lo reemplazaba. A partir de ahí, Ene no estuvo segura de nada, sobre todo, porque anterior a eso ya había definido bien que simple amistad ya o sentía por Shintaro.

Por su parte Shintaro, joven solitario y con profundo terror a conocer personas las cuales a su tiempo perdería, escondido tras los uros vientrales de su solitaria recámara, pedía internamente ser salvado. Su heroína salvadora fue la menos esperada, Takane, en forma de un ser benevolente y de sonrisa dulce como Ene. Fue así como un ser amable levanto los pedazos de Shintaro para mezclarlos con los suyos, en pedazos de igual modo, para finalmente amarse, y amar al mundo en el cual transitaban.

Le costó mucho, pero después de largo tiempo, y por obra del destino que por primera vez era benevolente con ambos, salieron al exterior para ser deslumbrados por el ardiente sol un día de verano.

Ambos volvieron a nacer aquel día, sobre todo Shintaro. Y de no haber sido por la jovenzuela azul junto a ella, seguramente sólo hasta que su madre lo hubiera obligado a salir, no habría escapado de aquella jaula de oro protectora.

Por todas aquellas vivencias las cuales los unían, por aquellos corazones rotos los cuales mutuamente se complementaban a su singular modo, sentimientos se establecieron y anidaron en sus mentes de manera sincera, revazando lo que entendían por cariño y afecto, eran sentimientos de placer nirvánico los ccuales incluso sin contacto físico, los hacían sentirse más juntos que nunca.

Pero, como todo en la vida tiene una contraparte negatica, tristemente ambos sabían que había una barrera que se oponía entres ellos; algo llamado _realidad. _Si los sentimientos eran correspondidos, nada podían hacer para poder tocarse, besarse o darse algo tan simple como un abraso o una tomada de manos, con el dolor más grande y pensamientos nocturnos los cuales era parecidos y diferentes, entonces cocieron sus bocas con agujas de silencio y acallaron las voces de sus mentes.

**_"No me gusta, jamás lo haría"_**

Pero aquello no podía ser negado en sus consciencias y menos cuando la otra persona le sacaba una sonrisa sin ningún esfuerzo, a veces con su entusiasmo, y a veces la otra persona con su actuar, se enamoraban más perdidamente del otro, ese con quien compartían la vida, con nadie más.

La amada persona que habitaba detrás de la muralla de dos realidades opuestas valía tanto para hacer que el otro viviera un día más en su triste mundo respectivo.

* * *

—¿E-Ene?— Preguntó viendo su cabello negro y no azul como en el pasado; con unos oscuros y profundos ojos reflectantes de su alma.

Podía verse como alguien a quien en un pasado odió, pero se preguntaba si quizás ella podía ser la misma por dentro, si quizás por dentro era _su_ Ene.

Muchas cosas habían pasado, y muchos secretos salieron a luz, entre tantos hechos, la joven chica cibernética había salido hacia el resplandor de la dolorosa verdad y escapado de su pasado hacia la libertad.

—Jaja, Master~ —pronunció feliz porque al fin tenía un cuerpo real— Whaa ¡Shintaro! no puedo creer las cosas pervertidas que tuve que ver por ti. ¡Eres un sucio! ¡Que fetiché tienes con las piernas! —gritó mientras reía y mancillaba su mente por no poder figurar mejor las palabras.

—Jaja, Ene, eres una... —pronunció con aspecto enojado mientras se acercaba a ella. Al principio la chica creyó que quizás le daría un pequeño golpe, después de todo siempre le había amenazado con aquello cuando estaba en su computadora, pero se sorprendió por las acciones que prosiguieron—. Me alegra por fin poder abrazarte... —expresó con emoción vibrante mientras por primera vez en su vida podía abrazar su figura.

Sabía que era ella la persona de quien se había enamorado. No importaba el cuerpo, su _alma_ era lo que le había atraído desde el principio, y podía obviar que en el pasado la odió. El presente era totalmente diferente.

—Shintaro... —correspondió el acto con lágrimas en los ojos y un nudo en la garganta que pedía exclamara verdades en aquel parque y bajo la sombra de aquel árbol.

**_"¿Tan bello se siente ser correspondido?"_**

Al fin podían compartir algo tan cálido como un abrazo, una cosa nueva que los uniría.

—Ene, me alegra tenerte de vuelta.

—Ja ja, a mi también, Maestro... —pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad que se asomaba en su rostro y las cuales él limpiaba con delicadeza—. C-Creí que, jamás saldría, Shintaro. Me alegro mucho poder estar aquí de nuevo...

—Yo también soy muy feliz. —Expresó para de nuevo regalar un mimo de calidez como era su abrazo.

Y mientras se abrazan bajo las sombras y la brisa veraniega, ambos aún sabían que había un gran camino por recorrer y a sí mismo, también un mundo al cual debía regresar Ene y él luego de tanto tiempo perdido. A pesar del temor e inseguridad, ambos podían caminar al unísono juntos por primera vez con sonrisas, pues los días donde ambos estaban en diferentes realidades se habían acabado, y ahora, podían compartir un sólo mundo donde podían crearse una vida juntos.

Un final feliz, algo tan alejado en un momento y que por primera vez se abría camino entre la oscuridad.

"Me gustas mucho"

Palabras que con el tiempo podrían ser dichas y finalmente... correspondidas. Porque al final, Shintaro y Ene podrían tener una merecida vida feliz juntos.

**_~xx~"Este no es el final. Es sólo el comienzo de algo más..."~xx~_**

* * *

.

Y bueno...espero les haya gustado. El ShinEne me parece la pareja más** canon** y bonita de Kagerou. No puedo verlos sin ser pareja en cierto aspecto (/w\\), jeje.

Un regalo para todos/todas las amantes de esta bella pareja. Espero aumenten en población, esta pareja es DEMASIADO hermosa :3

Espero les haya gustado, a mí me gustó pues me distrajo de la universidad :). Una crítica es bien recibida~ -/w/-7

Algo que quería denotar es que en verdad el poema de arriba es algo que yo imagino que Ene y Shintaro componen para el otro. Creo que se nota, pero, pos lo indico por si aca.

Gracias por leer. Pamela como siempre se despide, chao~


End file.
